LY231514 is a novel multitargeted antifolate drug which has exhibited cytotoxic synergy, when combined sequentially with gemcitabine in cultured human carcinoma cell lines. Gemcitabine is a novel antimetabolite which inhibits DNA synthesis. It is our hypothesis that the combination of LY231514 and gemcitabine is a potent and effective antitumor treatment.